henrydangerfandomcom-20200223-history
Toddler
The Toddler is the show's first (super) villain that appeared in the series premiere episode, The Danger Begins, as well as in Danger & Thunder, where he was portrayed as the leader of the group of super villains that were out to destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger. Description The Toddler is a short, pint-sized criminal who wears baby clothes as his outfit. For his first appearance he wore blue clothing with black stripes, complete with matching hat, a yellow ascot, yellow shorts with red straps, and black shoes. In his second appearance, his shirt and hat becomes white with blue and orange stripes, while his shorts are orange with grey straps. He also has some stubble. Keeping in nature with his name, he speaks like a baby although he appears as a grown man, and he also throws tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants. His weapons include a raspberry gun which inflicts saliva on his victims and a bottle bomb. The Toddler's henchmen dress in over-sized children's pajamas. History In The Danger Begins, the Toddler was plotting to use a formula to make all the babies in Swellview wear diapers which when they urinate in them, they turn into green, scary monsters bent on destruction. He was able to succeed in stealing all the diapers for his plan. He and his henchmen were easily able to capture Captain Man, since he was alone and did not have his sidekick with him this time. He trapped him on a bungee diaper-like contraption and with a push of his button, can force Captain Man at his own will to dance. However, he was not aware that his sidekick Kid Danger snuck inside, as the latter was spying on the Toddler and his men and distracted them with an ice cream truck jingle from his PearPhone. Thinking it was for real, they all went outside his lair to get ice cream. But eventually, he found out it was a ruse when he spotted Kid Danger attempting to free Captain Man. He then sent all his henchmen to attack Kid Danger, who pulled the lever up and received help from Captain Man. While Kid Danger disposed of a few henchmen, he then turned his attention towards the Toddler and used his own raspberry spitting gun against him, blinding him temporarily. However, after regaining his vision, and seeing his henchmen fall, he warned both Captain Man and Kid Danger he has a bottle bomb which will blow them all up, giving them no time to escape and forcing them to die with him. Kid Danger and Captain Man then thought of a plan and helped defeat the Toddler when was pushed into his own bottomless ball pit, together with the bottle bomb. The babies were also saved from becoming monsters. All that remained of the Toddler was his hat. With the heroes thinking the Toddler met his doom from the explosion of his bottle bomb in the bottomless ball pit, it is revealed in Danger & Thunder he survived his fall and it took him a long time (almost 2 years) to climb up to the surface of the Earth, reaching a sandbox and scaring away the Swellview Park children. He is also shown to be the mastermind of the villains gathering in the secret underwater base of Lake Swellview. He somehow meets up with Max Thunderman and he becomes the Toddler's assistant, requesting for a booster seat and telling him to smooth his leg hair. After he tells the villains how he survived, he then tells them how they should combine their powers to destroy Captain Man and Kid Danger so they can have Swellview all to themselves. Gallery Trivia *He may be Captain Man's first notable enemy going as far back as when the super hero first became a crime fighter. **However, calling him the archenemy of Captain Man is another story, as Dr. Minyak has proven to be just as dangerous and as big of a threat. *Initially, it was believed that The Toddler died from the small explosion, judging that he screamed when the bottle exploded. However, with his return in Danger & Thunder, it is revealed he survived. *The Toddler's wish of wanting a sidekick sort of came true, when Max Thunderman became his assistant, but treats him as a servant. *According to the pop up facts from the special edition of "Danger and Thunder", from September 5, 2016, the Toddler needs at least a 60 minute nap every day. References *'The Joker:' He enjoys seeing people get hurt, and also has various weapons/tools themed after baby things, much like the clown and his circus themed weapons. *'Baby Face:' His name is a parody of Batman villain Baby Face, and behaves and talks like a baby just like him. *'Baby Doll:' To a lesser extent, he may also be similarily spoofed on Baby Doll, a short lived Batman villain. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2